THE PAST IS MY FUTURE
by Chimiri
Summary: Kagome's violent, protective, laid back friend is returning and she wants to go to the fudle era with kagome! how will the others deal with the new gunslinger in the gang. expetially Koga! kogaxoc


_**The **__**Past**__** is my **__**Future**_

_**An Inuyasha story**_

_**A Chimiri Remicean Production **_

_**By; Maranda Zaccone**_

_**Chapter one;**_

_**The Gunslinger of Tocimi and the Girl of Two Times**_

_**Together again! **_

_**Kagome and the rest of the group sat near the fire listening to Inuyasha rant on and on about how they hadn't gotten hold of a jewel shard in days. Then Kagome saw something fall out of her bag, it was a letter. A sticky note was attached to it saying, **__Dear, Kagome this letter came for you in the mail and I forgot to give it to you. Sorry. I hope it's not that important. Love Mom.__** 'Hmmmm I wonder what it is?' she thought opening the letter. She didn't even bother to look who sent it. Immediately Inuyasha stopped and looked at the piece of paper. It had the faint sent of jasmine and tiger lilies, "Kagome what is that? It smells… weird." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. A wide grin spread across her face and she squealed with excitement.**_

_**"SHE'S COMING BACK! SHE WANTS TO COME WITH ME TO THE FUDAL ERA! OHMIGOD! SHE'LL BE HEAR TONIGHT! I NEED TO GO BACK HOME!"**_

_**"Like hell you are. What are you freaking out about any way?" Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone.**_

_**"When I was little my best friend Chimiri moved to Tocimi. It is a really rough town high death rate, lots of weapons, stuff like that. Anyway I've been sending her letters explaining everything about this era. Now she's coming back and wants to come with me here. Inuyasha Please! Chimiri can take care of herself she has survived Tocimi and she is trained in a bunch of different fighting styles. PLEASE! She could really help us find the jewel shards!" Kagome said clinging onto his arm.**_

_**"Fine. But I'm going with you to your time to make sure you don't stay." Kagome smiled and hugged him the grabbed his hand and started running toward the well. Suddenly an oh so familiar tornado rushed to them and Koga slid to a halt. "Hey Ka-" **_

_**"Sorry Koga be back in about a half an hour. Go ahead and eat what ever you want. BYE!" Kagome yelled dragging Inuyasha as fast as she could toward the well. Koga shrugged and sat down by Sango grabbing a bag of chips.**_

_**Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into the well and were sent into Kagome's time once again.**_

As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha jumped out of the well Kagome ran out of the well house and toward the entrance to the shrine. There she saw a black motorcycle with a dark red rose painted on the side. Sitting on it was a girl with long silky black hair that went to her thighs. She had dark, misty, charcoal black eyes that had a slightly loving look to them. She was wearing black tennis shoes, Dark blue jeans that were a size to big, a spaghetti strap tank top, a black belt like choker, and a pair of dark red earrings.

She had the cat kanji tattooed on her left shoulder in black and it was shadowed in dark red. A pouch and a black gun holder were attached to her belt. The holder showed a small portion of the gun it had the number seventeen in ancient Greek numbers engraved into it. She sat on the bike with both her legs facing them and her hands on her hips. She had a small smirk on her face but her eyes held pure happiness.

"CHIMIRI!" Kagome lunged at her hugging her to near death. "I'm so glad that your back! You haven't been returning my letters lately so I thought something had happened to you! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Chimiri's Point Of View

"Hey Kags can you let my breath for a sec?" I said trying to breath. Kagome quickly let go and apologized. "Thanks. So what do you think?" I said handing her a newspaper. "I landed first page because I caught a wanted man. There was a huge reward on him and I didn't even know I just found him sneaking into my house. Look it even mentions my trophy for best gunslinger in Japan. My nickname is pretty well known now."

"Yep now every body knows of the legendary Black Tiger!" Kagome said giving me back the newspaper. "Inuyasha this is my friend Chimiri. The one we came here for." I looked at the boy behind her. Inuyasha looked exactly how Kagome had described him long silver hair, dog-ears, red outfit, and dark golden eyes.

'She smells exactly like the letter did. Jasmine and tiger lilies. She must be the one who sent it… What's a gunslinger?' Inuyasha thought. "Good, ok, know that we've got 'er can we go now? I want to get ride of that annoying wolf, Koga."

"Ohhhh so you're Inuyasha huh? Nice to finally meet you in person. Kagome told me a lot about you." I reached out and shock his hand then leaned over my bike and grabbed a dark red backpack. "Sure we can get going." I started walking toward the well house.

"Hey, Kagome what's a gunslinger?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a person who specializes in using a gun. Like a sword master."

"What's a gun?" I couldn't help it I burst out laughing.

"Sorry I can't help it. Inuyasha I'll show you what a gun is tomorrow morning. When it isn't dark and you can actually see where you're going." I said nearly tripping over the side of the well. I grabbed Kagome and Inuyasha and pulled them in with me.

Suddenly I found my self at the bottom of the well but when I looked up expecting to see the ceiling of the well house I saw Thousands of stars. 'Wow!' I thought climbing up the vines on the side of the well behind Kagome. "We're here!" she said in her normal cheerful voice. I followed them through the woods and I finally started to see the glow of a campfire, " I can't wait till you meet the others!" Kagome said hanging on my arm.

I giggled a little; Kagome was acting like a giddy five year-old. But in a cute kind of way, it looked good an her. We entered the clearing that the campfire was in and immediately five pairs of eyes shot at me. They were the people Kagome had described Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. But there was another boy I did not recognize he had blue eyes, long black hair in a ponytail, pointed ears and a brown wolf's tail. "Hey guys this is Chimiri Remicean. The person Inuyasha and I went to get. Chimiri this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Koga."

"Hello" Miroku and Sango said at the same time. Kilala made a cute mewing sound, Koga stared at me oddly, and Shippo launched himself into my arms. "Hi! Are you and Kagome sisters? You have the same black hair." He was so cute! I just couldn't resist the little orange fuzz ball.

"Nope sorry cutie we're not. But Kagome and me are like sisters we spend as much time as we can together. Right Kags?" She nodded and I ruffled her hair slightly.

"Hey! I just brushed my hair!" she whined which just made me put her in a headlock and mess her hair up more.

"Really I couldn't tell!" I said sarcastically. Shippo had to grab onto my neck so he didn't fall off. "Give up yet?" I said to Kagome with a big grin.

"NEVER!" I tackled her to the ground tickling her. "HAHAHAHA … NO FAIR! STOP! CHIMIRI! THAT TIKLES!"

"Give up?"

"I GIVE! I GIVE!!!" I let her go.

"See no that wasn't so hard was it?" I just barely dogged a rock the size of my head thrown at me. "AHHHH KAGOME'S GONE MAD!" I said running away form her as she chased me in circles.

"YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT CHIMIRI!!!" Kagome yelled still chasing me. I finally grabbed Inuyasha and used him as a human shield. Every time Kagome tried to grab me from behind Inuyasha I could pull him in front of me. "STOP THAT!" she yelled. I could tell she was starting to get out of breath.

"Ok Kags I'll make you a deal if I make something for you to eat you have to stop chasing me." She stopped and gave me a disbelieving look "I swear, have I ever lied to you?"

"You do not want me to answer that Chimiri." Kagome said while stressing the word not. I knew she was talking about the time I told her that a guy didn't like her so she wouldn't ask him out. I gave her a fake hurt look.

"Oh Kagome I only did that once! I swear! And it was to protect you from heart break." I said in a defensive tone while stepping out from behind Inuyasha. She nodded and smiled as we walked over to the others by the fire. The man named Miroku was first to speak.

"So how long have you and lady Kagome known each other?"

"Ummm… about twelve years. Our parents were best friends so we meet when I was five and she was four. We've been inseparable ever sense… not including the moving to a different city or going five hundred years in the past." I said handing Kagome some of the Curry I had packed.

"What do ya mean were? Kagome's mom still talks to yours right?" Inuyasha asked. I saw Kagome visibly flinch but I wasn't paying attention I was busy getting up and walking in the direction I heard water coming from. I hated talking about my parents.

With Kagome and the others

Inuyasha blinked a couple of times as he watched Chimiri stand up and leave. He looked at Kagome waiting for her to explain. I fact every one was looking at Kagome except Koga who was still looking at Chimiri. "Well Kagome are ya gonna tell us what that was all about?" he said.

"Chimiri's parents are… dead. Her mother died when she was ten because her plane crashed. After that Chimiri's family started falling apart at the seems. And she changed a lot along with her dad. He started working a lot and whenever she did see him he was drunk and abusive. Then about three years later they moved to Tocimi. After about a year there Chimiri started working with guns and she became the best gunslinger in all Japan. But it all went sour when Chimiri got involved in a fight while walking home with her dad. He was shot and died before she could do anything about it. After that she became the leader of the Moonlight, an all girl street gang, and they became her family. Soon after she was known all around Japan as the Black tiger.

Now my family and me are the closed thing Chimiri has to family besides the Moonlight. Chimiri hates it when people ask about her family. It is the only thing that can get her to lose control of her emotions. It might not seem that way but she always has control of her emotions. She knows how to hide what she's really feeling behind a mask of fake emotions. She is very good at it too." Kagome said looking in the direction of her friend. Then she noticed something Koga was walking down the path that Chimiri had taken. He had left right after Kagome finished talking. 'Could he? No he couldn't. Does he like Chimiri? Ohmigod this is great! Now I don't have to worry about hurting Koga's feelings anymore.' Kagome thought turning back to her friends.

With Chimiri

I found the river that I had heard and sat down on the small bridge while looking down at the water. The moon and the stars made the most beautiful reflection on the crystal clear water. 'Sigh this was going so great until Inuyasha asked about my family. Oh well I guess I should go back, Kagome is probably worried.' I thought but I didn't want to stand up. Something told me to stay where I was and … I listened. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming out of the woods.

Hehehehehehe cliffhanger! Please review!


End file.
